Not too late
by Caelia93
Summary: Carol acaba de nuevo en coma tras una tremenda discusión con Daryl, y Daryl lo único que piensa es en que cuando ella despierte, le dirá cuanto la ama y que piensa pasar el resto de su vida con ella.


" **Not too late"**

Maldito egoísta. Desconsiderado. Imbécil. ¿Cómo no había podido darse cuenta de como estaba ella realmente? Nunca se perdonaría lo que había pasado.

Esperaba que ella si lo perdonara, pero solo le quedaba esperar, al lado de su cama cogiendo su mano. Rezando porque ella despertara.

…...

Era una tarde tranquila, todos la necesitaban. Habían sido unos día muy movidos, y ya por fin habían echado a los lobos de la zona y controlado la horda de caminantes.

Daryl estaba desesperado, no conseguía acercarse a Carol, osea, sí, ella le hablaba, cenaban juntos pero la notaba tan alejada. Joder notaba que hasta Rick era más cercano hacia ella que él mismo.

Así que por la noche le hizo una encerrona en el jardín mientras arreglaba unas cosas.. Ella le sonrío sin saber lo que se le venía encima.

Hey.. tengo que hablar contigo- le dijo mirandola de reojo, nunca la miraba directamente, si lo hacía no podría dejar de hacerlo nunca. Esos ojos azules le absorbían.

Dime – le dijo ella algo insegura por su tono

Estoy harto de tu lejanía.. tengo la sensación de que confías más en Rick que en mí.

Vió la cara de shock de Carol al oír eso, luego su dolor como si le hubiera roto el corazó y acontinuación, rabia. Carol arrojó un macetero al suelo y empezó a hablarle, o a medio gritarle más bien:

¿Cómo te atreves? Sabes que confío en ti más que en nadie, incluso después de haberme rehuido como la peste después de Grady.. yo, que siempre he ido a buscarte cuando te alejaste, me echabas de tu lado cada vez que intentaba consolarte por lo de Beth... Rick, es como un hermano para mí y después de la muerte de Tyresse estuvo pendiente de mi, por eso me ves cercana a él...

¿Me estás echando en cara que me alejara tras lo de beth?- le dijo él incredúlo

¡NO! ¿no dices que me conoces? ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? No puedes venir a mí y echarme en cara que no estoy tan cercana a ti como antes cuando eres tú el que te alejaste.. yo también estoy jodida joder

Lo dudo, con lo bien que estabas haciendo el paripe de ama de casa con esa sonrisa...- le dijo él arrepientiendose de sus palabras nada más decirlo.

¿Cómo te atreves? - le dijo Carol- ¿sabes qué? ¿quieres saber lo qué pasó antes de encontraros? ¿quieres saberlo? Así quizás sepas un poco el infierno por el que estoy pasando- le gritó Carol, Daryl notaba como la gente se acercaba. Vió como Aaron intentaba acercarse a calmarla y a Rick , observandolos desde una distancia prudente. - Maté a Lizzie, para salvar a Judith...- Daryl dejó de respirar tras eso, siguió escuchando la historia que Carol contaba entre lágrimas

Vió como Aaron se acercaba a consolarla y Rick le miraba con odio por lo que había provocado. Por haberle provocado a decir esto delante de todos y llorando.

Joder- dijo Daryl, intentó acercarse a Carol pero ella le apartó mirandole con dolor y rabia. Entonces Carol cayó al suelo al intentar apartarse, y entonces ocurrió.

Carol intentó levantarse intentanto apartar a Aaron que intentaba ayudarla y empezó a toser, sin parar, una tos que le dolía hasta él. Vió como levantaba la mirada y vió sus ojos llenos de terror. Unos ojos que le decían que estaba mal, que esto no era normal. Vió como Carol no conseguía aspirar el aire que necesitaba, rodaba los ojos y Aaron la cogía en el momento que ella caía.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era las voces de Maggie y Glenn pidiendo auxilio, a Aaron sujetando a Carol y Rick intentando despertar a Carol mientras acariciaba su pelo. Daryl seguía ahí paralizado.

…...

Denise salió al porche de la enfermería, no tenía buena cara y las noticias que iba a darles partirían el corazón de Daryl.

Daryl estaba sentado en el porche con la cara entre las manos, Rick abrazando a Sam que había ido corriendo a ver que es lo que le pasaba a Carol y Maggie, Glenn, Tara y Aaron les miraba. Sabía que le estaban mirando a él, pensando lo cabrón que era .

Chicos, he hecho todo lo que he podido pero ha entrado en coma... - decía Denisse

Joder no. otra vez no.

Veréis, tenía una costilla rota de la que no se había recuperado. Y al parecer de no descansar.. ha perforado uno de sus pulmones.. he conseguido hacer eso, la mala noticia, es que le he tenido que inducir un coma... y si no me equivoco es el segundo coma en un mes.. el cuerpo puede no superarlo.. lo siento chicos, ya solo os queda esperar- dijo entrando de nuevo a la enfermería

Silencio. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

Eres un hijo de puta- oyó a Maggie, tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta que se refería a él

Maggie- empezó Rick

No, no, tiene que oírlo. Eres un capullo, se supone que eres su mejor amigo.. joder, que digo, todos sabemos que estás enamorado de ella... lo tienes en tu cara.. ¿Cómo no has podido darte cuenta de que seguía herida? Joder ..¿Cómo no nos hemos dado cuenta de esto?- dijo Maggie rompiendo a llorar- No podemos perderrla a ella también.. a ella no- dijo cayendo de rodillas

Tío, ¿Cuántas veces tienes que perderla para darte cuenta? ¿Para que estás con ella como se merece? Quizás esta vez no se despierte y tendrás que vivir con la culpa de que lo último fue una pelea, culpa tuya...- le decía Glenn

Chicos, ya, marchaos- dijo Rick acercándose a Daryl- Os avisaré si sabemos algo nuevo.. - vió como se marchaban- Daryl.. sé lo que sientes por ella.. sé lo que ella siente por ti.. no cometas el error que cometí con Lori.. no te alejes.. cuando despierte, te quiero ahí con ella haciendola feliz, ella se lo merece, tu también...

Si despierta- dijo Daryl entrre lágrimas

Es Carol.. si ella no sobrevive, ¿Quién lo hará?

…...

Una semana. Una semana sin separse de su lado. Una semana hasta que volvió a ver esos ojazos azules.

mmm..- gimió Carol de dolor.

Ehh- dijo Daryl sonriendo al ver como Carol abría los ojos y le miraba confusa- shhh.. no hables.. has estado en coma.. un pulmón perforado.

Carol asintió mirandole,y miró extrañada al ver que Daryl no soltaba su mano.

Carol... joder.. lo siento tanto.. ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas jodida de las costillas todavía? Que imbécil he sido- dijo llorando tapandose la cara con las manos

Carol estaba aturdida, y extrañada. Solo había visto a Daryl llorar dos veces, y no tenían nada que ver con ésta.

Daryl..- dijo con la voz quebrada- no llores... estoy bien

Pensaba que te perdía y lo último fue una pelea.. dios Carol, no me dejes nunca, no puedo vivir sin ti...estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti.. Maggie casi me mata cuando caiste en coma de nuevo.. y Glenn me llamó gilipollas por no aceptarlo antes..

Sh.. para pookie- le decía ella acariciando su pelo

Pérdoname... te lo suplico...

No tengo nada que perdonarte- le dijo ella sonriendole

Una maldita santa. Un ángel. Eso era ella para Daryl.

No te merezco..

Cállate y bésame- le dijo ella a lo que él accedió encantado

La besó con todo el amor que sentía por ella, un beso húmedo por las lágrimas de alivio de él y de felicidad de ella.

¡La bella durmiente ha despertado!- gritó Glenn mientras se abalanzaba hacia ellos para abrazarla con cuidado de no hacerla daño

Glenn.. - dijo Rick- podrías haberte esperado.. - dijo con mala cara al ver como Glenn los había separado en mitad de un beso.

Calla ya Grimes y ven a abrazarla tu también.

Daryl vió como Rick abrazaba a Carol entre lágrimas y besando su frente le ordenaba que no les volviera a hacer algo así. Maggie abrazó a Carol entre lágrimas suplicandole que no se fuera nunca, que era como una hermana mayor para ella..

Poco a poco todos se fueron despidiendose de ella, quedando solo daryl y Carol en la habitación. Daryl no podía creerse la suerte que tenía, el mundo le había dado otra oportunidad y pensaba aprovecharla

¿Cuántas vidas crees que me quedan daryl? - le dijo ella con los ojos entrecerrados

Las suficientes para estar atrapada con un gilipollas como yo- dijo mientras volvía a besarla, disfrutando de su risa.

…...

Era un día nublado, en mitad del otoño por el aspecto de los árboles. Carol estaba en el porche sentada con la mano en su abdomen. No se encontraba muy bien últimamente.

Vió como Daryl estaba hablando con Rick y Deanna, como Deanna le sonreía y Rick le daba un abrazo de hermano oso, como a ella le gustaba llamarlo. Daryl se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Mirando a todos lados menos a ella.

Daryl no sabía como hacer esto, siempre la cagaba con todo lo que tenía que ver con ella. La primera vez que hicieron el amor le hizo daño por sus heridas pero ella no se enfadó. Cuando tuvieron su primera pelea por los celos de él, ella no se enfadó.

Era.. tan buena y tan dulce, que sabía que esto era lo adecuado. Sabía que a ella le encantaría... y se merecía lo mejor.

eh..¿Qué te pasa?- le dijo ella girandole la cara

Pf.. verás mujer.. pf .. ¡qué demonios!- dijo arrodillandose ante ella, antes los ojos de asombro de Carol, notaba la mirada de sus amigos por detrás y el grito de sopresa de Michonne.

Eres la persona que me ha cambiado a mejor.. mi ángel particular.. te he perdido más veces de la que puedo contar.. y sé que ni en la muerte, dejariamos de amarnos... ¿quieres casarte conmigo Carol Anne Peletier?- le decía enseñandole un anillo precioso

OH dios mio.. ¡Claro que si!- dijo abalanzose contra él mientras él la abrazaba y la dejaba en el aire como en Terminus.

Besandose oyeron a sus amigos y vecinos silbar y reír, todos felices de que el cazador y la guerra encontraran la felicida.

Daryl no podía creerse la suerte que tenía.

…...

Era verano. La temperatura perfecta. Alexandria estaba en calma salvo en una habitación, el salón de la casa de Rick. Se oían gritos y insultos.

¡Te odio Dixon!- decía Carol gimiendo de dolor mientras estaba apunto de partirle la mano a Daryl.

Carol, ¡Empuja!- le decía Maggie- venga nena, que te queda menos

Daryl veía como Carol, cerraba los ojos de dolor. Odiaba verla sufriendo así, pero sabía que quedaba poco y tendrían a un bebé en sus brazos en nada.

Durante un rato solo se oyeron gemidos de dolor y susurros de amor de Daryl. Y de pronto. Un llanto de bebé.

es una niña, enhorabuena- les dijo Maggie mientras les daba la niña.

Daryl nunca había sentido que tenía una familia. Hasta el día que empezó a ser amigo de Carol. Y ahora, tenía una familia propia. Con Carol, su mejor amiga, su amor, su esposa y ahora madre de una hija.

En aquel momento podía decir que a la mierda el apocalipsis zombie, pues tenía en sus brazos a dos tesoros. Pese al cansancio, nunca había visto a Carol tan hermosa como ahora, llorando de felicidad al ver a su hija.

Eliza... Así la llamamos como Beth ..además ese nombre le encantaba a Sophia.

Daryl asintió entre lágrimas besando la frente de Carol y mirando los ojos azules de su hija. Joder. Sabía que con esos ojos su niña conseguiría todo lo que quisiera de él.

Suspiró y miró a su alrededor, mientras veía como la niña pasaba de los brazos de Rick a los de Maggie y así con todos sus amigos.

Esa niña sería feliz, con Carol como madre, Judith y Carl como primos, Con Rick como padrino y Maggie como madrina...

En ese momento se juró que protegería a su hija y a Carol hasta su último suspiro.

Por ella. Por Carol. Por la vida.


End file.
